bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bakuso
Bakuso '(Japanese: '爆蒼龍, Bakusouryu) is Wen's first B-Daman in the anime, second in the manga, descended from Soujinryu. It is an Accuracy-Type Zero System B-Daman. It was first released in Japan in September 2003, and sold for 680円. IBA Body Due to being a Zero System B-Daman, Bakuso uses a dark blue IBA Body. Head Armor and Visor: Maw Helmet and Crest Sight The Maw Helmet (Dragon Head in Japan) armor piece is based on the appearance of an oriental-style dragon, boasting a yellow visor, and a fin known as the Crest Sight for aiming at targets. Shoulder Armor: Dragon Shoulders The Dragon Shoulders are a pair of stylized, segmented shoulder guards, and are more likely for cosmetic purposes. Wrist Armor: Assault Claws The Assault Claws (Dragon Claws in Japan) harbor a dragon motif; in this case two sharp claws for each of the arms of the IBA Body. These claws are molded onto a square-shaped pad which is inserted into the fists of the IBA Body. They can provide better grip in that two fingers of one can be pressed above each Claw for an easier hold. Foot Armor: Dragon Foot The Dragon Foot pieces resemble dragon-like toes with sharp nails. Due to their design, they are found elongated which can provide additional stability for the B-Daman to support Magazines and such. Barrel: Focus Barrel The Focus Barrel (Plate Barrel Armor in Japan) features two segmented plates and one smaller one on a base, that can be attached to the front of the Core ''to compress shots into a straight line for accuracy. Core Bakuso's non-interchangeable ''Core has a pair of red Basic Hold Parts and Basic Trigger. Other Versions *'Lizard Eye' - White and red recolor, Hasbro-only variant. *'Bakusouryu Armor Limited Clear Ver.' - Super Five Fields & Limited Clear Ver. Armor Set. *'Bakuso Crystal Ver.' - Tournament prize. Clear blue armor and IBA skeleton with solid white Hold Parts. Trivia *Bakuso is a shortening of the B-Daman's Japanese name, which is 'Bakuso'uryu. Battle B-Daman Bakuso is first seen with Wen while battling Bull and Yamato in a battle for Chrome Zephyr. His accuracy was displayed when he was able to easily aim at certain points on Yamato. He was used by Wen up until he was shown to have the ability to combine with [Rekuso and become Bakurekuso. Bakurekuso was then used to further compete and win the battle. Bakuso is later seen when Wen qualifies for the IBA Winners Tournament by scoring a perfect 100 in shoot the gap. Later in the tournament semi-finals Wen uses Bakuso's "Azure Light" move to defeat Sae in B-Daman Invasion. In Wen's match with Enjyu, it was shown that Bakuso doesn't actually have a lot of strength, but does have spot on accuracy. During Wen and Li's return to their hometown, Lycan, along with Yamato and the Gang, they went to go get Bakuso and Rekuso tuned up, but instead Bull and Mr. Rowbee upgraded them to King Bakuso and King Rekuso. Gallery Wen 3.png|Wen with Bakuso. wen_ep4_10.png wen_ep4_11.png wen_ep4_12.png wen_ep4_14.png wen_ep4_15.png wen_ep4_13.png wen_ep4_16.png Bakuri Kuso.jpg|Bakurekuso. Wen and Bakurekuso.png|Wen and Bakurekuso. Cobalt Blade vs Bakurekuso.jpg Who's Who 1.png High Stakes 3.png High Stakes 4.png High Stakes 5.png High Stakes 11.png High Stakes 13.png High Stakes 14.png The Good the Bad and the B Daman 8.png In Search of Greatness 7.png Bakuso.jpeg|B-Daman and packaging. bakuso DBH.jpeg|Bakuso DHB. Bakuso.jpg|Bakuso in real life. Bakuso 2.png Unknown copy 4.jpeg|Parts. HasbroBakusoBox.jpg|Hasbro Bakuso Box. Category:B-Damans Category:Accuracy Type Category:Zero System Category:Battle B-Daman